


Keychain

by Egbert_Strider_Vantas



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, H&R Block, Idk how taxes are done, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe a relationship if you squint, More of a friendship kind of deal, No real relationship stuff here, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egbert_Strider_Vantas/pseuds/Egbert_Strider_Vantas
Summary: Jon works at H&R block, a company that helps with people’s taxes. When one of his customers, Evan, leaves behind a beautiful owl keychain, Jon feels the need to return it. So, he goes over to Evan’s house to give it back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ye enjoy! <3

In the break room at H&R Block, three co-workers were having lunch.

“PAX is coming soon, will you be attending?” one of them, a man named Craig, asked.

“Yeah, but only on the first day. I need to save my PDO.” PDO, or Paid Days Off, were not something that Tyler, the second person in the room, had a lot of. He had recently gotten the flu and hadn't gone to work for just over a week.

“If you'll only be there for the first day, that's probably what I'll do too.” The third man, Jonathan (affectionately called Delirious or Del by his friends), replied. At conventions, Jon would mostly be dragged around to booths by his friends, especially since Delirious often didn't know where to start. If Tyler wasn't going to be there past the first day, then Del would either spend the second day with Craig or not stay at all.

“What about you, Mini? You going?” Mini was Craig’s nickname.

“Yeah, I'm going to go and see what all they have this year. I honestly cannot wait.”

Their boss, Mike, appeared in the doorway. “Lunch is over, get back to work.” Mike left to go do whatever else was on his agenda.

The three men gathered their trash, put their tupperware back in their lunch boxes, and threw away their junk. “Back to work, gentlemen,” Craig said with a little sigh.

At his desk, Del straightened a stack of papers and set them into one of his desk drawers. He moved his mouse a bit so his computer would awaken. The screen lot back up.

Jon opened a planner program and checked who he would have his next appointment with. “Evan Fong,” the screen displayed. Jon checked the names of everybody he had appointments with beforehand. That way, he wouldn't forget their names as easily.

He then worked on finishing the report due for his latest client until he heard the familiar chime of someone entering H&R Block. He listened in when the person who had entered, a man if their voice was anything to go by, stated their name. “I'm Evan Fong, I have an appointment with Jonathan,” Evan said, and Del got up from goddess to greet Evan by the front desk.

“Hi, I'm Jonathan. You can call me Jon. Nice to meet you, Mr. Fong.” Jon stuck out his hand.

“Please, call me Evan,” the other man replied, shaking Jon’s outstretched hand. Del led him back to the desk, where the two sat in their respective chairs.

“Let's get started.” Jon smiled warmly as he looked at Evan.

<~~>

Alright, Evan, we're good to go.” After nearly an hour of tax work, Evan’s appointment ended. It had gone very smoothly, and it even the pauses between talking didn't ever seem awkward. The two got along very well.

Evan looked at his phone, and his eyes widened. “Oh, shit.” He gathered up his paperwork and gave Del an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, Jon, I just forgot that I had to do something. Thank you for your time.” He swiftly walked out of H&R Block, got in his car, and drove off.

Jon looked back at his desk to find something out of the ordinary. A keychain sat, almost hidden from where both men had been sitting just a few moments before, right behind a lamp. Jon picked it up and examined it, It was mostly black with a silver owl. It looked very aesthetic, and Jon knew that Evan would miss it once he knew it was gone. It might mean something to Evan, and because of that, Jon felt guilty for keeping it.

He set it in his desk drawer and made a mental note to return it to the other man. Jon checked on who he would have his next appointment with, but the beautiful owl keychain stayed in the back of his head for the remainder of his day.

<~~>

Jon shut his computer down after saving his work. He said goodbye to his friends and left for the day, but not before taking the keychain out of his desk and putting it into his pocket.

Earlier, while writing a report on the man’s taxes, he had written down Evan’s address on a Post-It note. It wasn’t quite encouraged by his boss, but he had the best of intentions. After all, how else was Jon to know where to return the keychain?

He drove over to Evan’s house, walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. Jon was a little worried about how Evan would react to Jon showing up on his doorstep. They only met because Evan had an appointment to do his taxes, so it’s not like they were friends or anything.

Taking one last deep breath, Del pulled out the keychain and knocked on the door. A distant voice called out, “Coming!” A small girl’s excited voice could be heard as well.

Evan opened the door, a little girl right next to him. She was maybe six or seven, and very curious about the stranger on the doorstep. “Hey, Mister Evan, who is this?” She asked, her gaze not leaving Jon.

“Ella, this is Jon. I met him today. I don’t know why he’s here though.” Evan gave Jon a curious look.

“I, uh, came here to give you your keychain back. You were in such a hurry, you left it on my desk. I felt too guilty to keep, it, so here.” He handed the keychain back to its owner.

Evan took it and smiled at Jon. “Thank you, I barely even noticed it was missing. She loves it.” He gestured to the little girl, Ella. “Would you like to come in? We’re just having dinner.”

Jon was a bit surprised that Evan had let him in, but nonetheless took the offer. “Yes, I’d love to.” He smiled at the little girl.

Ella excitedly led Jon over to the kitchen table, where two bowls of Chef Boyardee spaghetti and meatballs were sitting. “Mister Jon, have some s’ghetti with us! You’ll like it, I promise!” She even ran over to the pantry and got out an extra can.

Jon looked at Evan, who just smiled and shrugged. “Hey, she’s the boss. I don’t mind if you stay either.”

Ella looked at Jon with such pleading eyes that he couldn’t say no. “Alright, I guess I’ll stay.” Ella smiled so widely at him that he knew he had made the right choice. She handed Evan the can, and soon, Jon had his own bowl of spaghetti.

“So, Evan, why were you in such a hurry to leave today? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I had to pick her up from school. Her mom, my neighbor, works long hours, and well, her dad left before she could remember. So, I pretty much babysit her whenever I can. She’s an angel,” Evan explained. Ella grinned at the compliment with a mouth full of food.

“Wow, that’s really sweet of you.”  
Jon couldn't help but look at Evan in a different light. He was sweet, took care of his neighbor's kid, and let an almost complete stranger have dinner with him. Evan was a good person, maybe Jon could befriend him somehow.

As time passed, the two men found that they had a similar interest in playing video games. Even Ella liked them.

“Mister Evan lets me play some of his games. I really like playing the Wii!” she commented happily.

“She can kick butt at Wii Sports. I’m telling you, don’t challenge her to a game of tennis, she’ll cream you.” Evan remarked proudly. Ella giggled when Evan said the word “butt.”

“I don’t know, I can play a mean game of tennis when I get competitive,” Jon smirked.

“Nuh uh! I could beat you,” the girl stated. She was very proud of her Wii tennis skills.

After dinner, Ella insisted on playing Wii Sports with Jon, and she won. At first, Jon was letting her win, but the girl could actually play a mean game of Wii tennis. She won, not because Jon let her, but because she had a lot of skill. And enthusiasm.

it was getting late. Jon was about to leave for home when Evan suggested to Jon that they could play some games with some of Evan’s friends and that Jon could come over again. “Ella loves you, it’d make her so happy,” he said, and Jon took both offers. Evan gave him his number and asked him to text so that he’d have his number too.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to text you,” Jon said as he made his way out of the house. “Thank you for having me over.”

“No problem. Have a good night,” Evan smiled warmly, and Ella chirped, “Bye, Mister Jon!”

“Bye, Evan, bye, Ella.”

<~~>

Jon drove home, texted Evan to give him his number, and got in bed. He didn’t know that he’d gain a new friend today- two, if he counted Ella- but he did know that making the decision to return that owl keychain was the right one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed in places, namely the end, but I'm pretty happy with it. Thank you for reading until the end, it means a lot!


End file.
